Conventional ink jet printing technologies use printheads that have nozzles that eject ink onto a substrate. The ink is provided from one or more ink tanks communicatively connected to the printhead. A challenge in the ink jet printing industry has been to accurately determine when ink has been depleted or is about to be depleted from an ink tank. One conventional solution to this problem has been to attach a data storage device, such as a computer-accessible memory, commonly referred to as a “smartchip,” to the ink tanks. The smartchip stores information relating to an amount of ink remaining in the ink tank. As ink droplets are transferred from the ink tank to the printhead and expelled onto the substrate (or are consumed by maintenance operations), a number stored in the smartchip representing the remaining amount of ink is decreased. Alternatively, a number stored in the smartchip representing the amount of ink that has been used (starting from a known initial amount) is increased. In either case, the information is related to an amount of ink remaining in the ink tank. In this way, the information stored by the smartchip may be used to predict when the ink tank will run out of ink.
A smartchip may consist of an integrated circuit chip which is encapsulated such that electrical contacts are provided on one surface. These smartchips have conventionally been manufactured as stand-alone devices without any independent means for attaching them to other devices. Accordingly, some conventional techniques for securing a smartchip to an ink tank 102 have involved the use of adhesives, as shown in FIG. 1. For example, an ink tank 102 has a smartchip 106 attached thereto with an epoxy-dot adhesive 110. In other words, in order to bond the smartchip 106 to the ink tank 102, a machine applies dots of an epoxy adhesive 110 to seams between the smartchip 106 and the ink tank 102 in order to bond the smartchip 106 to the ink tank 102. In these conventional arrangements, solder may be used in place of the epoxy adhesive 110. Another conventional scheme involves applying an adhesive tape or backing 112 on a back side of a smartchip 108. The smartchip 108 with the adhesive tape/backing 112 is then pressed onto the ink tank 104 in order to adhere it thereto.
Shortcomings of these conventional techniques include the use of too little adhesive, which causes poor adhesion. In this case, a risk exists that the smartchip 106, 108 may become dislodged from the ink tank 102, 104 respectively. Alternatively, especially in the case of epoxy dot adhesion 110, too much adhesive may be used. In this case, a risk exists that the adhesive 110 may cover contacts 107 on the smartchip 106. An additional shortcoming of these conventional techniques is that the adhesive may permanently attach the smartchip 106, 108 to the ink tank 102, 104, respectively, especially in the case of too much adhesive or solder being used. In this case, the smartchip 106, 108 may be damaged if detached from the ink tank 102, 104, respectively. This case may be troublesome when ink tanks 102, 104 are recycled and the smartchip 106, 108 is desired to be reused for another device. An additional shortcoming, especially in the case of the pressure backed adhesive 112, is that pressure must be applied to the smartchip 108 in order to attach it to the ink tank 104. In this case, a risk exists that such pressure may damage the smartchip 108.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a solution to attaching a smartchip to an ink tank that reduces one or more of the shortcomings described above.